Koffieschaap
KoffieSchaap grew up in the town of Salisbury, among friends and not-so-much friends and built up a living for herself there. and moved to Liverpool when it opened up as a settlement, living there until she moved towards Lancaster City to help building up the city. Meanwhile she studied hard in the universities and went the way of state. though her craving for knowledge was not stopped and she started following other classes and teaching what she had learned to other students of the university as well. this eventually resulted in becoming the rector of the lancaster univserity from 2009 through 2010. After the reorganisation of the country she has returned to Liverpool. KoffieSchaap was the owner of the Paga Inn, and was one of the most wealthy residents of Liverpool until she moved to Lancaster City. There she built a Mansion under the watchful eye of RamsayMitchell, which she named the Burrwood Manor. This mansion was the first to be build in the county and she lived there ever since, occasionally taking in guests or throwing a small party. If the taverns were full there was always a place to sleep for friends who came to visit. When visiting Liverpool she of often to be seen around Ramsaymitchell instead of in the page inn, and decided to move back there when lancaster city was closed down. There she continued supporting the town where needed in guiding the players and running her workshop and providing points towards the county for them to use, even helping to raise a few armies. During this she also managed to set up a small organization of cooperating wheat farmers, millers and bakers to agree upon prices so there was affordable bread for anyone who needed, together with a large stock of bread in her own warehouse for dire times. Resigned from the lancaster university late 2010 due to personal issues and went into retreat a short while later. after 2-3 year she came back from retreat and found herself among many soldiers in a war. During this war she started gathering people again to get production of bread and wheat running properly once again and still is working on this task. Residency KoffieSchaap grew up in the town of Salisbury and moved to Liverpool when it opened up as a settlement, living there until she moved towards Lancaster City to help building up the city. After the reorganisation of the country she has returned to Liverpool. University Classes mastered: *Master's in Latin : 100% *Master's in ancient Greek : 100% *Master's in modern languages : 100% *Basics of biology : 100 % *Basics of History : 100 % *Study of Government institutions : 100 % *Principles of Law : 100 % *Communication techniques : 100 % *Tax collection mechanisms : 100 % *Trading : 100 % *The Roman Church: organisation and history : 100 % *Aristotle's Moral Principles : 100 % *Elements of anatomy : 100 % *Basics of Medicine : 100 % *Disease studies: Gravedo : 100 % *Disease studies: Influentia : 100 % *Disease studies: Alvei Profluvium : 100 % *Disease studies: Pestis : 100 % *Disease studies: Tetanus : 100 % *Advanced medicine : 100 % *Logic : 100 % *Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % *Basic tactics : 100 % *Basic strategy : 100 % *Advanced strategy : 100 % *Stonemasonry : 100 % *Basic Seafaring : 100 % *Astronomy : 100 % *Advanced Seafaring : 100 % *Basic Naval Engineering : 100 % *Advanced Naval Engineering : 100 % *Expert Seafaring : 100 % *Basic Naval Combat : 100 % *Advanced Naval Combat : 100 % Category:People